


You don't own me

by Moppipoika



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moppipoika/pseuds/Moppipoika
Summary: Bill had always been very jealous of Tom. Already in kindergarten, he had cried his eyes out every time Tom had played with the other kids. It had been cute, adorable even. But when on ninth grade Bill had beat up a girl, nobody thought it was cute anymore. Ten years later, everyone thinks Bill's changed for good. But has he?





	You don't own me

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please tell me if you feel like the rating should the higher! I spent way too much time thinking about it and I didn't really know where I should leave it..
> 
> But! Yeah! I have no idea where this came from or why, but here it is and it's taken way too much time from everything else I should be doing so I really hope it's good!!
> 
> Also, a HUGE thanks to my lovely friend kkiitsu, for once again helping me out and being a huge support!!

Bill had always been the jealous type. Already in kindergarten, he had cried his eyes out every time Tom had played with the other kids. It had been cute, adorable even; little baby-Bill loved his big brother so much he didn’t want others to play with him. On third grade, Bill had gotten detention for hitting a girl who had a crush on Tom, which was once again very cute and adorable if you asked the adults.

On seventh grade, Bill had stolen money from a girl Tom had had a crush on, because he had known she was gonna buy Tom a Christmas present. That had lead to her giving Tom a kiss as a present instead, and Bill hadn't liked that one bit. He had cut half of her hair off the next time he had seen her. Everyone had of course been extremely mad at him for it, and for some reason, no one had thought it was cute or adorable anymore. Tom had been so mad he didn't talk to his twin for a week, and he had thought it would teach a lesson, but it had only gotten worse.

By ninth grade, it had gotten so bad Bill got himself expelled from school after beating up Tom's current boyfriend. He had been forced to go see a psychologist to get his act together. And he had gotten better, a little bit. There hadn't been any more stealing, or hitting, or spying on Tom and his dates, but the unbearable feeling of jealousy and hatred towards all the people Tom hung out with never left.

Everything had gone pretty smoothly after that, sometimes even a little too smoothly for it to be true, but they had survived for ten years after the incident with Tom's boyfriend and they were both more than happy for that.

The only problem was, Bill had gotten a little worse lately. He had been asking more questions than usual and had been more interested in Tom's personal life than before. Sudden questions about friends and relationships and dates had scared Tom a bit at first, but he had gotten used to it pretty quickly, learning a way to dodge all the questions and save himself from the nightmare that had been his childhood.

Everything had been wonderful, but Tom was afraid it might all blow up in his face. Because he did have a secret.

It was 1st of September, Tom and Bill's birthday, and Tom had never felt as excited about it as he did then. He was turning 25, his friends were throwing him and his brother a huge party, and he was about to receive the best birthday present he could ever imagine.

The music was so loud people had to yell to hear each other, the bass made the floor vibrate and made it hard to feel your own heartbeat, and the colorful strobe lights were bound to cause an epileptic seizure at some point. It was great, and with a drink in his hand Tom stood next to Bill, smiling to one of their friends, waiting for his brother to get distracted enough for him to sneak away.

"Already, Tom?" Bill's voice carried over the music and forced Tom to take his eyes off the dancefloor and turn to look at his twin. "You've had four already, and I've only had two," there was a hint of anger in Bill's voice as he spoke. "I mean, you can be drunk tonight if you feel like it, but already?"

Tom stared into his brother's brown eyes for a while, saying nothing. He didn't have enough words to tell how drunk he wanted to be right then. He would've preferred to be drunk all the times he had to spend in his brother's presence; it would've made his life a whole lot easier.

It wasn't until Bill loudly cleared his throat with annoyed eyes that Tom finally spoke: "I'll slow down with the drinks," he gave his brother a warm smile. "I'll just go and get myself one more, and then I'll take a break."

"Sounds good", Bill smiled before he poured the rest of his drink down his throat and handed the glass to Tom afterward. "Fill mine up too, would you?"

Tom accepted the glass with another warm smile: "Of course."

Another handful of friends found their way to the twins, giving Tom the perfect opportunity to excuse himself so he could get them the drinks he had promised. Nobody could ever understand how grateful he was to their friends for finding them right before he had to leave Bill's side; if Bill would've been left alone, his eyes would've been glued to Tom.

But now, Bill was too busy talking to their friends to keep an eye on Tom, which made Tom's heart feel kind of light. He had a moment only to himself, a moment of freedom, a chance to breathe.

With slow movements, Tom poured himself a glass of punch and downed it all at once. He had no idea how long it would take for him to get rid of his brother, so the drunker he was the easier the rest of the night was going to be. He stared at the punch for a few seconds, gave the glassy bowl a nod and poured himself another glass.

Tom's eyes wandered around the crowded room as he drank. Seeing his brother still busy with their friends made his lips curve into the smallest of smiles; he still had time before he had to go back. So he filled his cup again, and again, and again until someone's warm hand was placed on his shoulder, making him turn around with mere panic in his eyes.

"Bill?" he asked instinctively before he had even had the chance to see who it was he was talking to. His heart rate had fastened so much it felt like his heart was going to pump its way through his chest.

"Not this time," a man with short, black hair smiled at him, and Tom could feel his heart melt.

"Georg," he breathed in surprise. For a moment he forgot about everything and everyone as he let his glass drop from his hand and he threw himself onto Georg's neck.

Georg let out a quiet laugh as he wrapped his arms around Tom, managing to turn the whole world a little bit warmer and safer for a short moment before letting go.

Tom had to force himself to let go of the man in front of him. He knew it wouldn't be a good thing if they were seen like that, especially if they were seen like that by his twin.

"I'm sorry," Georg crooned.

Tom turned back around to fill his brother's cup with the punch. "No, it's not your fault," he mumbled as he crouched to pick up his own glass from the floor.

"Where's your brother anyway?" Georg asked and squinted his eyes as he scanned the room to find Bill.

"Talking to some friends near the balcony," Tom shrugged. He took the filled glasses and turned to look over the partying people to see if his brother was still busy talking to their guests.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized he saw nothing but an empty space where Bill was supposed to be standing.  "I lost him," he mumbled to himself, his eyes filled with something similar to fear. "I lost him, Georg."

"Take it easy, Tom, it's not like-"

"No, no, no," Tom shook his head in disbelief, not understanding at all how had he let something like this happen. He turned around and let his eyes wildly scan through the crowded room to find his brother. "I can't find him, Georg!"

His head was pounding. Everything seemed to dartily slow down and spin around until Georg's hands grabbed him firmly by his shoulders. After slowly blinking for a few times, Tom was able to focus on the green eyes before him.

"How about I give you your present now?" Georg asked slowly with a warm smile on his lips. Tom couldn't understand how Georg could think about something like giving presents at the moment, but the calmness in the green eyes told him it wasn't really a question but more like a demand. 

So Tom gave the man a short nod as an answer and didn't stop him when he took the glasses from his hands and placed them back on the table next to the punch bowl. "C'mon," Georg smiled as he grabbed Tom's left hand and pulled him along.

Tom held onto the man's hand like his life depended on it when he followed him through the room. Somewhere behind them, someone was talking loudly, asking about Tom and if anyone knew where he was. It was clear Georg had heard it too because their pace fastened and Georg's grip on Tom's hand turned a little tighter. 

Out of the room and along a hallway Georg led Tom, never letting go or loosening his grip, which Tom was more than thankful of. They didn't stop until Georg closed a white door behind them after arriving in a small, dimly lit room where the other room's loud music could only be heard as a muffled background noise. 

As soon as Georg turned on his heels, Tom already wrapped his hands tightly around the man and buried his face against the man's shoulder. Georg's hands slowly wrapped around Tom's waist, and they stood like that for a while.

Tom took deep breaths and let his heart calm down. He had missed this more than anything; he had missed his Georg more than anything. He had missed pressing his head against Georg's chest and inhaling the man's scent. He had missed being alone with the man, away from everything else, away from all his worries.

"I missed you," Tom whispered against Georg's warm skin.

Georg loosened his hold of Tom so he could move a little further away from him and look in his eyes. The man lifted his hands to stroke Tom's cheeks with his thumbs. "I missed you too," he whispered, gently pressing their lips against each other right after.

Tom closed his eyes as he felt Georg's warm, soft lips on his owns, and let the moment swallow him whole. His fingers quickly made their way into the man's brown hair, and his body pressed firmly against Georg's as the kiss turned more passionate.

Before Tom had properly given a thought to it, his hands went down from Georg's hair to the man's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. As the soft lips moved from Tom's lips to his neck, Tom managed to get the last button and practically ripped the shirt off of Georg.

Georg’s skin was warm under Tom’s wandering fingertips. The man’s lips were working wonders on Tom’s neck, sending shivers through his body and making him let out little moans of pleasure.

Tom felt like he didn’t have the time he needed with Georg’s body; he wanted to be able to touch the man from everywhere, to be able to feel every inch of the man’s warm and muscular body.

Georg’s lips moved away from Tom’s neck just to be placed back on Tom’s lips. The man moved his hands slowly down along Tom’s sides to his lower stomach and from there to unbutton his pants with just a few firm movements.

“Happy birthday,” Georg whispered to Tom’s lips with a smile, earning a smile back.

“This is the best birthday by far,” Tom mumbled as he wrapped his hands back around Georg’s neck. ”Thank you,” he whispered before pressing his lips back on Georg’s, now with more force than before, feeling nothing less than pure happiness and joy.

He had waited for something like this to happen for a little over a year now, and now that it finally did, he was overwhelmed by how everything felt a thousand times better than he had ever imagined. Everything felt right, everything felt so good, and if he had had the ability to freeze time, this was where he would have frozen it; just him and Georg, their bodies and lips pressed against each other in a way that made him forget everything.

Georg lifted Tom’s shirt’s hem to touch his stomach gently, sending shivers through his entire body. He was ready, more than ready. His body was screaming for more with its every cell.

Tom’s fingers had just slid back into Georg’s hair when the room’s door flew open with a bang, and a loud, high pitched shriek echoed through the room.

It didn't take two seconds for them both to understand what was happening, which only made Tom cling to Georg even harder; he needed more time before he was ready to let go, if he could ever even be ready to do so.

But soon, someone grabbed Georg by the shoulders and violently pulled him away from Tom, throwing him to the ground after Tom's fingertips were finally off of his skin.

"You!" Tom watched his brother scream at Georg with eyes full of flames. "How dare you touch my brother like that?!" Bill sat astride on Georg and simply punched the man. "How dare you steal him like that, just so you can fulfill your dirty dreams on him?!" He punched again.

Tom couldn't do anything but stare at his brother batter the man he loved. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak; his limbs were numb and his mind was empty. With silent tears running down his cheeks Tom witnessed how Bill landed his fist on Georg's face again, and again, and again.

"You'll never touch my brother again!" Bill grabbed Georg by his hair, forced his head up and then smashed it back against the floor. "You'll never fucking speak to him again!" He did it again. "You'll never even look at him again!" Once again, Bill pulled Georg's head up from the ground, ready to smash it down again, but Tom finally found his voice;

"Stop!" he screamed as he launched himself at his brother. "Stop, Bill! For God's sake stop!" He grabbed Bill's arm and pulled it back so that he let go of Georg and turned to face him instead. "Stop it!"

Bill's eyes were dark and filled with rage as he locked them into Tom's. "You," he whispered through gritted teeth. "I trusted you", slowly he got off of Georg, not once breaking eye contact with Tom. "And you came here so that you can fool around with him like some kind of a whore?"

"I've done nothing wrong," Tom exclaimed, suddenly feeling very brave. Bill had beaten up his boyfriend, and he was not going to let him off the hook. This was not the time to stand down and let his brother do whatever he pleased. "It's my life, my choices! You don't own me!"

Something flickered in Bill's eyes. He walked slowly towards Tom, his chest heaving rapidly with heavy panting. "I own you," he hissed, making Tom take a step back. "You're mine, Tom, and nobody will take you from me."

"You don't own me!" Even though Tom still felt abnormally brave, his voice was shaking and his legs were moving him backward by themselves, step by step, as Bill walked closer. His back hit the cold wall, trapping him between it and his brother.

"Stop saying that!" Bill yelled, making Tom flinch. "I own you," he heavily breathed out every word, closing the distance between them.

Loud coughing made both of the twins turn their heads towards the sound; Georg had turned to lay on his side, coughing out blood and bleeding from god knows where. The sight made Tom's heart flinch and stomach turn around. Blinded by concern towards his love, he pushed past his brother and ran to Georg, kneeling beside him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry," he took Georg's hand in his own and squeezed it, almost hoping it would help the man with his pain.

A hand soon grabbed Tom by the back of his shirt and yanked him backward. "Stay away from him!" Bill scream as he threw Tom on the floor. "How can you do this to your own brother?" he cried as he kicked Tom's side. "No! Worse! To your own twin!" he kicked again, forcing a loud squeak out of Tom.

Tom wasn't given the time to answer before Bill already kicked him again, this time in the small of his back. After another kick, Bill kneeled astride on top of him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and landed a punch on his nose. Tom could smell the blood already, and wished it would make Bill stop, but it was left to be a dream when his brother's fist hit his jaw even harder than the first time. 

After another punch, Bill got up and left Tom to gasp for air and spit his blood on the floor. Bill walked slowly to Georg, kneeling beside him like his brother had done only moments ago.

"You," he spoke lowly. "You ruined my fucking life." After those words, he slowly got up, walked to a little table next to the wall and took the lamp that was standing on it. He ripped the lamp's cord from the wall and with steps like slow motion he walked back to the bleeding man. 

"I'll fucking kill you," Bill whispered with a small smile. He slowly raised the lamp before smashing it against Georg's head with all his strength, ignoring Tom's loud shrieks of horror.

Tom could feel the hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew he was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything. His limbs were numb and his chest hurt like someone had just drilled a hole in him and ripped his heart out.

"Stop!" he screamed without hearing it himself. Frozen in place, he watched his brother hit Georg again, letting the lamp drop from his hand afterward.

The second Bill had moved away from Georg's body, Tom found his muscles and ability to move again, launching himself towards the blood-covered man. But before he reached Georg, Bill's hands were wrapped around his waist, pulling him back away from the body.

"Let me go!" Tom cried and tried to fight his brother, but the more he fought the tighter the hands around him got.

"It's okay now," Bill told him lowly.

Tom could feel the hole in his chest grow wider with his brother's words. Nothing was okay, nothing would ever be. His legs soon gave up on him, and they sank on the floor together with Bill. 

Tom didn't fight back when his brother grabbed his hands, locking their fingers together. Even though it was Bill, he needed the touch; he needed it to know it was real and he was actually there.

"It's okay now, baby," Bill repeated his words with a silky voice, raising his other hand to Tom's cheek, pressing him closer so he had to lean his head against Bill's chest. "We're safe now. I'll never let you go again", Bill spoke to him gently, voice full of honey.

Tom closed his eyes, forcing himself to keep quiet, ignoring the burning in his throat telling him to let out his pain in screams. He needed to listen to his brother, to believe in his words. He needed to believe the lie he was expected to live in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
